bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Spyron
Spyron is a bird-like Ventus Bakugan and is used by Sellon. Its BakuNano is Daftorix and its Mechtogan is Braxion. Information Description Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Spyron appeared at the beginning of Mechtogan Mayhem. It was under the hands of Sellon and it was battling alongside Horridian and Anubias. It was unable to do any damage to Zenthon, who left the fight by teleporting away. In Fall From Grace, he and Vertexx battled against Taylean and Drago but did not do very much during the battle since it was defeated by Drago on purpose soon after it was thrown into battle. In A Royale Pain, he and Sellon summoned their Mechtogan, Braxion, to fight against the Chaos Bakugan. In Mind Search, he was sent out to battle Trister near the flag. However, even with his BakuNano Daftorix, Spyron still struggled. He and Sellon then summoned Braxion and managed to defeat Infinity Trister and Wolfurio but they still lost the battle. In Re-Connection, it battled Trister, but even with Daftorix, it lost. In the end, however, it was revealed that Sellon threw the match. In True Colours, it battled against Taylean alongside Krowll and Vertexx but lost. In Dangerous Beauty, Spyron was shown going after Sellon who was escaping from Mag Mel. It was later seen helping Sellon escape from Shun, but was defeated by Taylean. It was seen in Interspace Armageddon, attempting to defeat the brawlers, but was no match for Slynix. ;Ability Cards * Ancient Levity: (Ancient Gravity) * Mosin Vital: * Revive Canapis: Revives an ally Bakugan that was defeated in battle. * Ammut: Game Spyron will be released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and is possibly a BakuStand. The Pyrus version has 820 Gs. A Ventus one has 820 Gs. Trivia *Spyron's head looks similar to Ravenoid's, while its body is similar to Ingram's. *Its name was originally thought to be Skyron, but was later proven incorrect. *Spyron is the second non-Haos Bakugan that can resurrect a fallen Bakugan in the anime. *It seems to have a tendency to cross its arms. Its arms are even crossed in ball form. *He may be released in Wave 6. Gallery Anime Skms2.JPG|Spyron in Ball form (closed) Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (1).PNG|Spyron in Ball form (opened) FffffPicture 13.png|Daftorix on Spyrons back in Ball form Spyron+bakunano_ball_form_anime.png|Spyron and Daftorix in ball form Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0026.jpg|Spyron in real mode Skdoms2.JPG|Spyron using Ancient Levity Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0035.jpg|Spyron using Revive Canapis Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _2_2___360p__1_0006.jpg|Spyron 04_23_2011_15_38_54.jpg|Spyron Spyron_nano_anime.png|Spyron and Daftorix in real form DaftorixCharging.jpg|Spyron about to use Daftorix DaftorixSix.jpg|Spyron using Daftorix SpyronOne.jpg|Spyron summoning Braxion spyanddaf&tris.png|Spyron vs Trister Bakunano2.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h14m04s65.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.17.43 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.05.44 PM.png|Spyron being defeated Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.19.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.20.45 PM.png|Spyron attempting to get Sellon back to Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.22.06 PM.png|Spyron vs Spidaro Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 9.34.21 PM.png|Spyron getting Sellon Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 4.58.17 PM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 3.58.31 PM.JPG|Spyron flying while holding Sellon Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 5.26.17 PM.JPG|Sellon with Spyron SpyronShocked.jpg Game File:$(KGrHqN,!lsE1F4rm,ISBNWoPOOUP!~~_3.JPG IMG 0040.jpg|Ventus Spyron 04441168bb5c3d9e49024b9ef307d394.jpg|Pyrus Spyron Spin prod 190986101.jpg 4dd.jpg|Darkus Spyron 3dd.jpg 2dd.jpg 1dd.jpg|Haos Spyron Bakugan Dimensions Daftorix.jpg|Spyron featured on Daftorix's Ability Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Team Sellon